


435 Reasons Why I Love You

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>435 reasons why Achilles loves Patroclus.</p><p>based off of this list of prompts:  http://birdsonqs.deviantart.com/art/435-Writing-Prompts-324874505</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Violinist

It was move-in day, freshman year and Achilles was terrified. After many emails and texts he found out that his roommate was the frilly, artsy type and he was not sure if he could deal with that. So, now he stood in front of his dorm door listening to orchestra music.  
Once he found the courage to actually open the door, he was greeted by a cute boy in a green sweatshirt. “Hi, I’m Patroclus,” he said as he smiled.  
“I’m Achilles.” The fear in his gut was replaced with what felt like butterfly wings. He never bothered to ask him for his picture. He had dark skin and dark curly hair that fell over his eyes if he turned his head to the side.  
“So, you said you play violin,” Achilles said after an awkward moment.  
“Oh yes, but not as much as I used to. My parents wouldn’t let me choose anything in the arts for a major but I’m still going to sign up for the orchestra and take painting classes and all of that.” Patroclus said.  
“What do you plan on majoring in?” Achilles asked.  
“Pre-med,” he said as he scrunched his nose. Achilles thought it was adorable.  
“I’m caught between a history degree or political science. Though I don’t really want to get into politics, my parents do, so I probably will, that is, if the whole pre-med thing doesn’t work out.” Achilles sighed.  
“Seems like our parents have a lot of opinions,” Patroclus said.  
“Seems like it,”  
“I don’t want to do what they say. Not in the sort of teenage rebellion way, but I actually don’t want to do it.”   
“Me neither,” Achilles said.  
“I want to play my violin and maybe get a performance degree and then go and play in Carnegie Hall. Then my parents would never be able to fault me for my choices. Then again, what are the odds of that.” Patroclus grumbled.  
“One out of ten,” Achilles said.  
“More like one out of a million, my friend,” Patroclus said.  
“No, it’s a game. Someone says ‘What are the odds you do whatever?’ and the other person chooses two numbers. On the count of three they both say a number and if it’s the same they have to do it.” Achilles explained.  
“Sound’s like a plan,” Patroclus said with a smile.  
“So, what are the odds you go and play in Carnegie Hall?” Achilles asked.  
“One out of ten,”  
“One, two, three… seven,” They said together.  
“Fate has decreed it. I will play in Carnegie Hall.” Patroclus said with a smile.  
There was a moment before either of them spoke again. Patroclus glanced around the room and frowned. The dull, beige walls and wood floor seemed stifling.  
“We really need to decorate,” he said.  
“Yeah, everything’s dull, even for my taste,” Achilles agreed.  
“Want to go shopping some time?” Patroclus asked.  
“Definitely,” Achilles respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2: Insomniac

Patroclus didn’t sleep that night, which was normal. He couldn’t stop thinking about his cute, new roommate. Achilles. He kept mulling his name in his head. His emails did not do him any justice. Patroclus was under the impression that he was the typical highschool jock douchebag, but that was hardly the case. Achilles was possibly the only person who took interest in his violin. Some of his closest friends in highschool didn’t know he played.  
Patroclus wondered what Achilles enjoyed. He knew it was sports, but he didn’t know which sports. He didn’t even know which sports were offered at Ana Toliah College. All he knew was that it was so small that it didn’t have a football team. It was one of the reasons he chose it. He had dealt with enough football jerks to last a lifetime. Naturally, he knew that not all guys who played football were bad, but he once had enough bruises on his ribs to still be scared.  
Quietly, he got out his laptop and did a quick search of the sports at school. His search brought up sailing, crew, fencing, croquet, and boxing. Patroclus was surprised to see that those were the only options available. He assumed there must be clubs with more run-of -the-mill sports.   
Achilles had specifically told him that he was going to be participating in a school sponsored sporty but he didn’t say which one. Patroclus almost laughed to think of Achilles doing any of those sports except boxing.   
“Hey, are you sleeping?” Patroclus heard Achilles whisper.  
“No, were you?” Patroclus whispered back.  
“No, I’m too excited.” Achilles said.  
“Me too,”  
“Do you know when classes start?” Achilles asked.  
“I think on Monday,” Patroclus answered.  
“That’s good. I think I need a couple days to get settled,” Achilles laughed.  
“Are you tired?” Achilles asked.  
“Yeah, but I think I’m still operating on Ankara time,” Patroclus said.  
“Well, I’ll let you try to sleep,” Achilles said as Patroclus closed his computer.  
Patroclus felt bad pulling the time change card especially when it made no sense whatsoever. He couldn’t bear the awkward small talk. He figured as soon as they had some shared experiences then conversation would become easier. He liked Achilles, he truly did, but what he wanted to know and talk about was not suited for half sleeping conversations at four am.   
Patroclus was glad he didn’t have any classes in the morning because he did not sleep even for a second. Achilles had not yet awoken so he decided to grab them some breakfast from the campus coffee shop. According to the school Tumblr, they sold the best mochas and fig pastries. Patroclus didn’t especially like figs, but he got one for Achilles and he got some coffee and a croissant for himself.  
Achilles was awake when he came back to the dorm.  
“I was wondering where you went,” Achilles said.  
“To the coffee shop. I got you a fig pastry if you want it,” he said.  
“I love figs,” Achilles said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3: Paper Airplanes

Later that day, Achilles and Patroclus were looking around in an indie art shop looking for posters. They come home with two posters, a couple of maps, christmas lights,and a ton of colorful paper to make into airplanes.  
“It would look cool,” Patroclus reckoned, “We could hang them from the ceiling,”   
“Won’t people laugh?” Achilles asked.  
“First off, I don’t think so. Second off, so what if they do? We’d never do anything if we were worried what other people would think all the time,” Patroclus said.  
Achilles supposed he was right, though he would never admit it. So, for over an hour he helped Patroclus fold paper airplanes. He found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his folding because every once in awhile he would see Patroclus working intently. Achilles thought there was hardly a prettier sight in the world.  
Patroclus also could hardly focus. He noticed that Achilles kept looking at him and it made him blush. He could not believe that Achilles hadn’t made some sort of move yet. Patroclus supposed that Achilles thought himself very subtle. He wasn’t. Patroclus decided he would take matters into his own hands.  
His plan was to write a little message on the wing of the plane, but he was interrupted when a blue plane hit the side of his head.  
“Sorry,” Achilles called before returning to his work.   
On the wing was written: I think you’re pretty cute- A. Patroclus smiled and laughed lightly. Achilles was mortified. He thought that maybe Patroclus thought that he was trivial and pathetic. Then, a red paper airplane landed near his feet. On it, in a neat cursive script, was written: I think you’re pretty cute too. Want to get coffee?- P. Achilles actually almost squealed  
“I’d love to!” Achilles said.  
“Great! How about after we’re done?” Patroclus was ecstatic.  
“Sounds great!” Achilles didn’t even notice he was shaking. This was the first time he was able to do what he wanted, as opposed to what his mother wanted.  
His mother. Achilles didn’t even want to think of her while Patroclus was around. It felt like even her memory would be enough to poison everything.  
“What’s wrong? Your face got all scrunched up.” Patroclus asked.  
“I was thinking of my mother,” He answered.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. If it helps at all, I’m not on the best of terms with my parent’s either,” Patroclus said.  
“It’s not my parents. It’s just my mother. I’m supposed to be the best and everything has to go according to her plan. I’m supposed to go here, become a politician, marry some nice girl from a wealthy family so my name will be known far and wide. I just don’t want that. I want to live and be happy and study what I want and be what I want to be. Sorry I’m ranting. You probably don’t want to hear any of this,” Achilles said.  
“If it makes you feel better, I’ll listen to you ranting all day. do what you want. You’re mother will eventually forgive you and if she doesn’t she clearly isn’t worthy to have you as her son.” Patroclus said.  
After half an hour, all the paper airplanes were hung up and Achilles and Patroclus got ready to go to the coffee shop. Patroclus was very excited for his first date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4: Dandelion Seeds

The sun was hanging low in the pink sky as Achilles and Patroclus walked to the coffee shop. It was only one building over, but they decided to take their time.  
“This campus is beautiful,” Achilles said as he looked at some flowers that hadn’t yet succumbed to the early onset of fall.  
“Yeah.” Patroclus agreed. “Have you been by the greenhouse yet?”   
“I didn’t even know we had one,” Achilles said.  
“It’s pretty great. They’re trying to grow strawberries with hydroponics.” Patroclus said.  
“What’s that?” Achilles asked.  
“It’s where you grow plants without using soil. It’s pretty cool.” He said.   
“Speaking of pretty cool, make a wish,” Achilles said as he held out a dandelion.  
Patroclus blew on it and they both laughed to see the seeds settle somewhere in the field to their left.   
“And now more dandelions will grow,” Patroclus whispered.  
“Does that make you happy?” Achilles asked.  
“Yes, very,” he responded.  
They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the cafe. It was small and in the basement under a dorm building. It smelled of fruit and cinnamon. The lights were dimmed and there was a pianist playing off to the side.  
“Hi Patroclus!” a girl called.  
“Hi Briseis,” he responded.  
“You haven’t by any chance seen Helen or Penelope around, have you?” she asked.  
“Sorry, I haven’t. They’re probably just in the dorm.” he said  
“I hope so,” she said  
“So, we’re here to get coffee and pastries and stuff. Any recommendations?” Patroclus asked.  
“We have strawberry creme frappuccinos right now which are really good and a new chocolate pastry.” She said.  
“Sounds great, I’ll have one of each,” Achilles said.  
“Me too,” Patroclus added.  
They sat by a window table and watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon. Achilles’ hair shone in the light.   
“Are you ready for classes?” Patroclus asked.  
“Well, yes and no.” Achilles said, “I want to go to the classes I like but I don’t want to wake up at seven for a Poli Sci class.”  
“Yeah, that’s going to be hell,” Patroclus said.  
“Pretty much,” Achilles said.  
“So, what sport do you do?” asked Patroclus to make conversation.  
“Fencing. I do epee,” Achilles explained.  
“I have no clue what that is,” Patroclus said.  
“It’s like, you just thrust a sword at people. I mean there’s a ton more technique than that. You’d have to see it,” Achilles said.  
“Then I can’t wait,” Patroclus said with a small smile.


	5. prompt 5: feather

“So, you guys look pretty happy,” Briseis said as she handed the pair their pastries, each topped with a chocolate feather.  
“I am,” Achilles said.  
“Me too,” Patroclus answered, his smile seemed to drown out everything else.  
“I wish I wasn’t allergic,” Patroclus said as he scrunched his nose. Achilles was shocked out of his day dreams.  
“To chocolate?” he asked sheepishly, hoping that was what he was talking about before.  
“No,” he said slowly, “to feathers,” Achilles blushed.  
“I’m allergic to chocolate,” Achilles said.  
“They why did you order a chocolate pastry?” Patroclus asked. There was a moment of silence and Achilles blinked.  
“I don’t know.” he said.  
“If you want we can go back to the dorm. My mother left me with some special sour candy and I’ve been dying to try some with someone. I’m kinda too afraid to do it alone,” he said. Achilles could get lost in the way Patroclus spoke.  
“I like your voice,” Achilles blurted out.  
“Oh, thanks,” Patroclus said. Achilles wished the gods would just take him now so he no longer had to suffer such indignity.  
‘I’m so sorry, that was weird,” Achilles said as he buried his head in his arms.  
“It’s totally fine. Trust me, people have said worse things,” Patroclus said.  
“Really,” Achilles was in shock. How could anyone not like Patroclus’s voice? It was light and soft and sounded like rushing water and bells. There was hardly anything more beautiful.  
“Oh yeah, you know, people used to mock me for being foreign and different. The usual stuff.”  
“Tell me if anyone makes fun of you here. I can deal with it,” Achilles said, a dash of anger rising in his stomach.  
“It’s okay,” Patroclus laughed a little, “I’ve learned how to fight my own battles.”  
“You shouldn’t have battles like that that you need to fight,” Achilles grumbled.  
“They’re worth it if it means I get to go to school with you,” Patroclus said, still holding the slightly melting chocolate feather in his hand.  
“You know what? That thing is an abomination.” Achilles said.  
“Who would have guessed? The two things that can harm us,” he said as he popped the chocolate into his mouth, “tastes delicious.


End file.
